


It's Quiet For Once

by Bemused_Illusionist



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemused_Illusionist/pseuds/Bemused_Illusionist
Summary: Gordon gets pissed after losing one too many rounds of Mortal Kombat, so Benrey offers to brush his hair to calm him down.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	It's Quiet For Once

It had been a while since the events following the resonance cascade. Everyone had settled down close together, in and around a small town. There were no more aliens, no more passports, just peace. It was quiet, and that was just the way Gordon liked it. Well… most of the time.

“Eat ass, Feetman!” Benrey yelled, their fingers mashing the controller buttons. The figures on the screen danced around in a blur, trading punches and kicks. Gordon leaned over the couch, his eyes boring into the screen as he managed to gain some ground on the map. Saturdays were almost always gaming days, whether it be cooperative or competitive. Today, they both had chosen some classic Mortal Kombat. Gordon laughed before nudging Benrey’s hand with his knee in an attempt to distract them, yelling back, “Nice try dude! There’s no way you could beat me at this game - I’ve been playing it for years.”

Eventually, after some shouting, and maybe some swearing, Benrey’s character danced around in victory as Gordon’s lay headless on the floor. Benrey gave Gordon a smug look, which earned them the satisfying click of the TV turning off. Gordon chucked his controller on the stereo, leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms.

“Aw, someone jealous? You’re a, a little jealous boy, aren’t you?” Benrey teased, waving their controller in his face. Gordon turned away from the jeering eldritch being, muttering, “No, I’m just tired of playing. Can’t you take a hint, dumbass?” Benrey snickered, placing their controller next to Gordon’s on its stand and sauntering out of the room.

Now that it was finally quiet, Gordon sank a little more into the couch cushions, shifting the fabric so he was more comfortable. He loved Benrey, sure, but sometimes they were just too loud. They had only gotten worse after they escaped Black Mesa, too. He needed a break from the constant chattering once in a while. He let his thoughts wander, thinking about his life before the res cas, the rest of the science team, what he needed to do during work tomorrow…

A small pressure on the top of his head awoke Gordon from his trance, as he whipped around to find Benrey with their arm outstretched over him. They retracted it quickly, mumbling an apology as Gordon asked, “What was that all about?”

“Your hair… it’s so fluffy dude,” Benrey murmured, reaching back out to touch it. Gordon slapped his hand away, scooching over from the middle of the couch. “I get that, but why are you touching it?”

“I dunno man, I guess I thought you were okay with that. Sorry bro,” Benrey replied, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. They paused for a second, continuing, “Why are you so defensive about it though? It’s just hair.”

Gordon shook his head. “It’s not that, I just… wasn’t expecting it. I guess I’m not as used to affection as you might be.” Benrey paused, glancing over at the doorway to their bedroom, then got up and walked over, seemingly in a trance. Gordon watched them walk in and waited with growing curiosity as they tossed various articles of clothing onto their bed. Eventually, when the tornado of clothing stopped, Benrey walked back out with a hairbrush and some hair ties and sat back on the couch, motioning for Gordon to come closer. Gordon sat where he was, however, eyeing the hairbrush and Benrey warily.

“Come on bro, it’s not that bad. I just wanted to brush your hair for you… if you’re OK with that,” Benrey said. Gordon paused for a second. Nobody had offered to brush his hair before. That was something that had never crossed his mind as an option… what the hell, why not? He shrugged in acceptance, moving closer to Benrey’s end of the couch.

Benrey had Gordon turn around so his back was facing them. He waited for a harsh tug against his scalp… but there was none. Benrey was surprisingly gentle, the brush gliding through his hair with relative ease. Their hands were soft and swift, moving through Gordon’s curls with an almost inhumane precision. It was… nice. Gordon left out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, leaning into Benrey’s touch. They sat in silence for a bit, the only sound breaking the silence the steady swoosh of the brush.

After a few minutes, Benrey stopped brushing Gordon’s hair, setting the brush down on the coffee table next to them. Before Gordon could ask why they stopped, their hand brushed over the top of his ear, gathering a stray strand of hair and causing Gordon to shiver. They had pulled back most of Gordon’s hair into three sections, and were starting a braid.

“Someone’s sensitive near their neck, aren’t ya?” Benrey purred teasingly, causing Gordon to turn scarlet in embarrassment. Benrey laughed at his extreme reaction, continuing, “I’m just joking bro, jeez. You look like a tomato.” Gordon tried to think of a good comeback, but he was too busy fixating on Benrey’s hand placement to try and create an insult. When they were finally done with the braid, they handed Gordon a mirror, holding another one in their hand. “Go on, take a look.”

“Oh wow… that’s actually pretty good dude,” Gordon replied. It was a simple braid, but it looked so good that Gordon almost thought his hair was a wig for a moment. The pleats shimmered in the light, golden gradients forming in his hair. Gordon swished his head back and forth, the braid flicking along with it, while Benrey smirked in the corner of the mirror. They scoffed, taunting, “Of course it is. I made it.”

After a few more minutes of marveling at Benrey’s handiwork, Gordon laid his face against their chest as they both stretched out on the couch, turning on the TV in hopes of watching a movie. He was slightly startled when Benrey started to rub his back, something he usually did, but it felt good enough that he didn’t complain. They laid there for a while, enjoying each other’s company in the quiet of the afternoon.

“Y’know… thanks, Benrey. I think I really needed that,” Gordon murmured sleepily, breaking the silence. Benrey chuckled under their breath, the noise reverberating in their chest against Gordon’s cheek. “Damn Feetman, don’t get sentimental on me.” They didn’t need to say anything else as they both sat in each other’s embrace.

It was quiet, just the way they both liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo why does fluff always give me the warm fuzzies when I write it? Probs cause I'm touch starved as well but who cares--


End file.
